Slime Story
by zed019
Summary: A slime reincarnation story, short chapters, and slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been writing lately, I wrote some here and there and compiled it on my tablet, I tried to root it and got bricked, I did fix it later but sadly my files and apps were gone along with most of my stories t.t. Anyways I'm trying this new story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Uggghh, huh?, where am I?." I said to myself as I find myself in complete darkness.

"I'm blind!, noooooooo!." I screamed in my mind.

"Okay, let's trace my steps, My name is Zed, an Otaku Neet of a collage student, I was watching the anime before I went to sleep on my bed and then I woke here..., that doesn't help at all waaaaaaa!." I thought as I wobbled.

"Wait!, I wobbled?, shouldn't I be walking?, wahhh!, I have no hands, no mouth and legs too, wahhhh!." I screamed in my mind.

I was really depressed, after minutes of crying, I began to feel something tingly in the atmosphere and decided to concentrate on it.

 **Ding.**

 **Mana sense F learned.**

"What!." was my thought but was suddenly interrupted.

"Wait!, I can see!."

"I can see!, thank you Jesus." I thought in my mind.

As I began to rationalize on what what that tingly feeling was and deduced that it was mana, don't underestimate the deduction skills of an otaku.

"Wait!, what am I now?." I thought as I looked for a nearest lake or river to act as a mirror.

After ten minutes of searching I finally found one.

I looked at myself and saw that I was a round lifeform filled with viscous fluid like substance.

"I'm a slime?, What!." I thought as I figure out a piece of the puzzle.

After I relaxed on the sudden revelation that I suddenly became a slime I gained a new skill without my notice earlier.

 **Body manipulation F learned**

 **-able to control your body as you wish.**

I also found out that I have a skill section menu when I think for it, as for stats, here is what I found.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Species: Slime**

 **level: 1**

And that was it, nothing new and informative that I didn't already know about, tough world.

"Sigh, what a mess I got into." I said as I stare into a grass intently as if I could burn a hole through the grass.

 **Ding.**

 **Observe F learned.**

"Well, at least that's helpful." I thought as I pondered through my life.

After several minutes of pondering I didn't notice my surroundings and someone pushed me into the lake.

"Curses!." I shouted as I fell into the lake.

"Im, gonna die, I'm gonna die." I said as I chanted worriedly in my mind.

I was resigned to my fate, but I remember I'm a slime now, no lungs and no need for air to breathe.

"Safe." I thought as I began to move around in the water with zero success.

I was honestly bummed out about not being able to move, but then I remembered that I have magic now, yes, real live magic if I was able to learn mana sense. I concentrated the mana in my surroundings as if moving them around.

 **Ding**

 **Water Control F learned**

I celebrated my victory and was about to make way into the surface but then realize that I have no way of protecting myself. I decided to strengthen on what I know, which was water control.

I practiced day in and day out, my water control. FYI, slime don't need food to survive but the ambient mana on the surroundings, slime don't need sleep either. I continued to train to master the water control relentlessly, before I noticed it 100 days has passed. My water controll skills is mastered.

 **Water Control A**

 **-able to control water to a terrifying highly degree, able to control water in the atmosphere.**

 **Water conversion A**

 **-able to turn water to ice and vice versa.**

 **Body Manipulation A**

 **Water Affinity A gained.**

 **Mana mastery B gained**

 **Blood bending skill B aquired.**

 **-able to to control a creature through the use of water in the blood. 40% chance of success, 100% chance of success if there is a full moon.**

I also learned a really interesting skill.

 **Divide C**

 **-able to divide yourself.**

I felt myself prepared and ventured outside of my small lake, it wasn't long before I began to encounter some humans. I feel excited, I wobbled over to say hi to get their attention.

"Hey look at that strange slime, isn't it strange, wanna kill it?."

"Nahh, I won't get any exp."

"Just wait till some newbies kills it, it's not worth the trouble." Said the man in armor.

I was shocked at the conversation I was hearing, I forgot that I wasn't human anymore, and the mention of exp means this is a game like world.

"Crap." I thought as I began to ponder my next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed here, during the last episode, I encountered some humans, it wasn't a very nice moment and I was shocked on what to do, considering, I too was a human.

I just sat there in a daze until another group of young adventurers came.

"Look a slime, I'm gonna kill it, take this **bash!**." The swordsman said as he striked at the slime confidently but was shocked when the slime evaded.

"Hahahaha, you suck, you couldn't kill that slime, let me handle it, **double strafe!.** " The archer said as he fired two consecutive arrows at the slime only for it to be evaded again.

"What!?, that can't be, I have very high dex so I shouldn't miss."

I was started by this new people who came to attack me for exp, thankfully I trained already for this sort of thing.

I saw as the two of them squabbling against one another for their failure to kill me and saw this as my chance to escape.

moments later.

"Now look what you've done, the slides gone you stupid swordsman."

"Like you're one to talk you blind archer."

"What did you say?."

"What? your not blind, but dumb too that you cannot comprehend my words?, you suck." Said the swordsman.

Meanwhile, with Zed.

"Phew that was close." I said as I scurried away.

Anyways, with that encounter, it made me feel nervous, I mean I don't even have a way to communicate with another being.

"It's not like a skill book will just fall out of the sky...boink." A book suddenly fell from the sky and landed on me.

"Wow, that actually happened, what's next, pigs will fly?."

"..."

"It's guess it was a one time thing." I said as I inspected the book.

"It is a skill book right?, it better not be porn." I said as I looked though the book.

 **"Do you want to learn Telepathy? Yes/No."**

I pressed yes obviously.

 **Skill learned**

 **Telepathy F**

By the way I never got to explain the magic system, I can deduce that it goes from weakest to strongest.

 **F-E-D-C-B-A-S-SS-SSS**

"Mwahahahaha, with this I can communicate, I should what that person did and said (Take me to your leader), Hahahaha that was comedy gold."

After having my my moment I didn't realize someone approaching me until I heard a voice.

"Lucky!, we found the slime that escaped from before, this time I'm gonna beat it." Said the swordsman.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit moody and manipulated my body into forming a tentacle and motion my tentacle with a come hit me motion.

"Did that that slime just taunt us?, oh its on, Ben cover me." Said the swordsman.

"Sure thing Alan." Said Ben the Archer.

"You won't escape." Said Ben as he notched up 2 arrows at the same time and aimed his bow towards the sky.

"Take this, **arrow shower!.** " Said Ben as he launched his harrow upwards, lo and behold the arrows multiplied to 10 and rained down on the slime seemingly giving him damage.

Ben smiled, he recently unlocked his arrow shower skill, he was after all a level 10 archer, he settled his differences with Alan to progress more to get stronger.

Ben smiled as the dust settled but was shocked that the slime was unharmed.

Little did he know that the Zed the slime used an ability called mirror coat which hardens his shell temporarily by freezing his viscous slime skin.

"Impossible!." Said Ben and leaving Alan dumbstruck.

The weird slime seems to be concentrating and Ben was shocked to see ice needles seemingly formed around the slime and floating while violently pointed their sharp heads with him and Alan.

"Run!." Alan said to Ben but it was too late as the barrage of ice needles flew at them.

 **"Arrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!."** Shouted both Ben and Alan as their bodies was turned into a human pincussion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **Ding**

 **gained a level X2**

"Hmmm, did I just kill some humans?, oh god, oh god,... it should be bothering me more but it's not, there goes my morals and ethics, after all, I'm not human anymore." thought Zed.

"Uhhrgg, the pain." Said Ben.

"Mommy, I want my mommy." Said Alan.

"Well lucky me, my previous worries of my moral delima is now moot, how cliche." Zed thought.

Humming a tune Zed left the barely alive boys and went on his merry way

After a long trek of an hour, Zed arrived at a large city, the sign said this was the city of prontera. Zed thanked that he recognized the letters from the signs, it would make sense since he understood the language from his encounters before.

Zed's problems came dangling in his face again when he saw a couple of guards guarding the city gate. His first priority was information gathering which was his first priority since his arrival in this new world.

Zed tried to hide when the people came in through the gate.

 **Ding**

 **Hide F learned**

 **-Able to hide the users presence.**

Zed also tried to sneak through the gate successfully at that.

 **Ding**

 **Sneak F learned**

 **-Able to use hide while moving.**

Zed was happy he wobbled in delight, he successfully infiltrated a human city. He began to look for a library and searched all day, it was a really really big city and he was only walking at slime speed. He sighed, he never noticed that he stopped at a church. He was startled by the priest preaching some things, he was curious and went and sneaked inside. He sneaked into a room which contained some scriptures and gleamed though the information and found that this world was named Edea and home to many gods and goddesses. This particular church worships the goddess Freya. On the other hand he learned some useful skills which he never intended to learn but was a welcome addition to his repertoire of skills through some skill books lying around the place.

 **Ding**

 **Heal F learned**

 **-Heals a target's health. When used against Undead property monsters they are dealt with damage.**

 **Cure F learned**

 **-Cures colds, higher levels cures diseases, poisons and curses**

 **Blessing F learned**

 **-Increases overall stats and abilities for a set time duration.**

 **Teleportation F learned.**

 **-Able to teleport short distances, higher levels will cover more distance.**

Zed was satisfied, his small misadventures turned up to be a huge gain, he happily wobbled to the next room and quickly lost interest because he was reminded that he himself wasn't human anymore. Why? well, let me give you a small preview.

* * *

"Oh father please punish me and insert your sword of justice into this lost lamb."

"huff, huff, yes, yes, father, harder, faster."

* * *

Zed just walked away, crying with himself, he was sad that he couldn't enjoy such carnal pleasure himself and remembered that he was still a virgin to boot. After all he didn't have his tool to do the deed anymore. He finally snapped himself when he remembered that there were some adult activities with some slime tentacles that he could indulge himself.

Zed resolved to make himself stronger.

"For my future harem." He thought determined as he went to find ways to get stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed was filled with new vigor and motivation as he walked out the church. He was determined to find his own happiness and salvation with his own hands.

"But what are my plans?."

"My plans are to get stronger, but the question is how?."

Zed pondered and pondered but came up with nothing, nada.

" It's just better to go to a my own pace method." Thought Zed.

Zed hummed as he just wandered aimlessly and used his observe skill whenever he has the chance, so far, it has been enlightening, it filled some of the blanks of the questions he had in this world.

Zed wandered and wandered, he didn't notice that it was already midnight.

Meanwhile a block away, two shadows lurking was busy robbing a bank and was quietly getting away when they bumped, no, more like kicked a certain slime while running away.

"Mother******!." Shouted Zed with mind.

"What was that?." Said the robbers as they clearly heard a voice swearing in their minds.

"Oh you're not getting away you assholes." Raged Zed as he used blood bending on the two men. Unfortunately for the two men, it was a full moon making the technique a hundred percent successfull.

"What!, hey, what gives, I can't control my body."

"Me too, what the heck is going on here?, hey where do you think you're touching."

"I can't control myself, hey you stop taking of my clothes."

"I'm not doing it, someone is controlling my body, God I don't want to see another man's junk."

"I don't want to see you're junk either but I'm not in in control of my actions."

Zed was truly in rage that night, together with his recent blow for his inability to have children with human women, influenced with this blow ingrained in his psyche, his cruel actions went and transfered his frustration on these two assholes and made them fornicate themselves with each other.

The two men were disgusted with their actions but moaned in pleasure as their body carresing each other while crying under the influence of Zed's blood bending.

Zed was staring in horror and fascination as he couldn't help but stare intently as the two men shame themselves while crying and moaning in pleasure at the same time.

Zed should feel ashamed but he's not, he was feeling satisfied and elated and somewhat excited as he forced the two men that has gained his ire. Zed didn't notice but a couple of hours passed while he was doing the deed. It felt refreshing with a touch of fulfilling feeling that made Zed blissfully happy that he both got to vent his frustration to the two men that angered him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed noticed the gold coins lying around the two thief, he decided that it would benefit him more than the two not so innocent bystanders. He looted the gold and was surprised at the amount he got in his inventory.

 **Ding**

 **1,000,000 gold gained**

"Hmm, that's a huge amount for a couple of thieves, anyways, their loss is my gain." Thought Zed as he left two incapacitated men that were left naked down the street.

Later that morning the townspeople were an uproar because of the public indecency that they witnessed. The towns guard investigating the scene also found out that the two exhibitionist were the two fang dragon thieves that has been robbing all over Prontera. The townspeople were certainly shocked and disgusted at the revelation that dawned upon them.

Upon morning, Zed possessed a beggar with his blood bending and had him buy a cloak to where he hid while controlling the beggar. Zed's plan was to buy some magic books while possessing someome. His plan bore fruit and he was the proud owner of the very skill magic book of true transformation . The book was a family heirloom and it cost him five hundred gold coins that most commoners and nobles were hard pressed to buy especially when there were more cheaper and useful spells available.

 **Skill learned**

 **True transformation F learned.**

 **-Able to transform completely into a state of being or object, the user can transforms for one hour and one hour cool down.**

Zed led the man he possessed in an alley and knocked him out. He then used his true transformation spell to look human.

He didn't expect that his problem would be solved this soon. Zed smiled, he went to the nearest brothel and decided to test out his new manly tool. Boy Zed felt amazing, he continued his days of debauchery and ravaged the maidens of the brothel for half a year.

Before Zed new it his true transformation skill was now ranked A which was able to make him last twelve hours per transformation which was okay, still he vowed to master this skill to its fullest.

* * *

Somewhere within the castle of prontera, one hundred mages were chanting, they have been chanting non-stop for twenty four hours, suddently, the giant magic circle the mages were encircling glowed a bright light and revealed to have summoned four individuals.

 **In the throne room**

"The summoning ritual is a success sire."

"Praise be to Freya, you are dismissed." Said the King.

 **In the summoning Room**

"Uggghh where am I?, it feels like I got hit by the hammer Akane sent to my head." Said the asian teen in a Chinese gi.

"Urggghh, drank too many fire whisky." Said the male robed individual.

"Oppai, Oppai, hey, where'd the Oppai go?." Said a browned haired teen in school uniform that says kuoh academy high school.

"Ughh, hey Asuna, Klein, where are you guys, this isn't funny." Said a Japanese teen with a slim body build.

On the ritual room, murmurs from the magician could be heard.

"The summoning was a success."

"Are they the heroes?."

"They're kinda cute."

"Hey, I saw them first."

"let the younger generation have their fun you hag."

Suddenly a large amount of soldiers flooded the room and rolled out a red carpet and went into formation. A regal man walked in the center of the carpet and stopped near the heroes.

"Welcome heroes, welcome to the land of Edea, I beg of you, please help this country." Said the King.

"Not interested." Said the brown haired teen in uniform.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Said the Chinese gi wearing asian teen.

"Umm, we do get a way back right?." Asked the black haired Japanese boy.

"This better be not another prophecy." Grumbled the robed teen with messy black hair with British accent.

"Of course, you can go back, you may choose to do so after you have helped this country, truth of the matter is, our enemy, the vile Evila is in possession of the Holy grail, a magical artifact capable of granting wishes.

Truthfully, we were supposed to summon another set of heroes, with another mystical artifact called the heart of Kandrakar but I lost it with a poker game with the king from another country, so we were only left with legendary hero summoning ritual. You heroes will also be given a reward should you complete your task and will be given starting funds and training to increase your chances against the Evila." Said the King.

"By my name Marc the thritieth, I hereby swear to return you to your world after this ordeal is through, may we know the heroes names?." Asked the King.

"My name is Harry Potter." Said the british wizard

"My name is Ranma Saotome." Said the Chinese martial artist

"My name is Kirigaya Kazuto or just Kirito." Said the Sao survivor

"My name is Issei Hyodou and I'm gonna make my own harem and touch their Oppai." Said the sekiryuutei.

"That's way too much information." Said one of the magician and everyone nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **Authors note** : Double update, I know I as much as the next guy hate cliffhangers, so here's a freebie, just don't expect the posting of chapters soon as they are what my muse dictates, enjoy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Evila kingdom lived the Maou.

Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth), more commonly known as "Alice". Despite her young age, Alice is both the 16th Maou and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alipheese XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Alice is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of lamia. However, the family of Maou possesses several unique traits; most notably the flowers on her hair which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Maou.

As the Maou, Alice possesses extreme physical strength as well as dangerous magic, namely Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma. She is also very analytical and adaptable to most situations, allowing her to read her opponent's abilities and tactics then use that knowledge to turn the tables to her favor. In addition, she is capable of inflicting numerous status ailments through her eyes. She is also capable of teleportation and flight.

Beside her we her trusted four heavenly knights.

 **Alma Elma:** The whimsical Queen Succubus and master of martial arts and wind magic. She has a carefree personality but is vastly unknown to her other Heavenly Knights and the Maou.

 **Tamamo:** The playful Queen Kitsune and master of earth magic. She is very loyal to the Maou, supposedly having mentored them five generations straight according to a rumor, and frequently tutors them and sometimes others.

 **Erubetie:** The stoic Queen Slime and a master of water magic. She despises humans due to them polluting waters and thus making them uninhabitable to her brethren.

 **Granberia:** A dragonkin swordswoman and master of the Cursed Sword style, proficient in all four elements with her main one being fire. Her swordplay is unmatched and she desires strong opponents to rival her

"My queen, spies have reported that the humans have successfully summoned four heroes." Said Tamano.

"Summon our army, guard the borders, we will wait and see if these so called heroes will match our soldiers in strength." Said Alice.

 **Abyss Auction**

"Our next item up for auction is the legendary zephyrus spear a spear imbued with the Wind Property by the wind spirits. Will have a chance to cast the spell thunderstorm when attacking with it, once more this spear is coated by the essence of a wraith that can put the enemy in a curse of silence. The bid will start at fifty thousand gold."

"fifty five thousand."

"sixty thousand."

"sixty-five thousand."

"..."

"We have sixty-five thousand, going once, going twice, sold to the black knight."

The Abyss Auction is an organization that deals with the trading of information and goods. They are an exclusive organization for the top tiers politicians and successful merchants.

 **Abyss Auction deals with the following:**

 **Spell Books/Element Magic/Skill Books**

 **Ingredients**

 **Weapon/Armor**

 **Accessories**

 **Information**

 **Slave**

 **Auction**

Zed was currently in one of the abyss auction's place of operation. He got invited here through his connections from on of his lady friends that he got to have a lot of experience during his half a year of his debauchery life.

"Our main event this evening is the artifact known as the dungeon heart, it is said that the legendary dungeon keeper owned this dungeon heart and conquered half the continent, of course there were many dungeon hart excavated in the ruins but most of it were either claimed by the kingdom, it is with great pleasure that we have procured to you this beautiful piece of artifact, our bid starts at one hundred thousand gold."

"one hundred fifty thousand."

"one hundred seventy thousand."

"two hundred thousand."

"three hundred thousand."

"three hundred fifty thousand."

"Five hundred thousand."

"Gasp!, five hundred thousand, are there any more bidders?, going once going twice."

"five hundred ten thousand."

"five hundred fifty thousand."

"Six hundred thousand."

"Gasp!, six hundred thousand ladies and gentlemen, are there any more bidders?. going once, going twice, and sold to mister Zed."

"Observe."

 **Dungeon heart**

 **-A dried up dungeon heart who lost its master, severely depleted in mana. A dungeon heart is said to have its own pocket dimension where a dungeon is located and is popularly coveted as owning a dungeon heart is equivalent to owning a country. Many legend exist in tandem with the dungeon heart and their owners simply known as the legendary dungeon keepers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

My name is Harry Potter, I'm a wizard, yes the wand waving kind, I was just finishing the war in the Wizarding world until I was summoned in the kingdom of Prontera just recently along with four teens that are seemingly along ages sixteen to twenty-four, I'm not sure.

The King introduced himself as King Marc the thirthieth, he was doing a sales pitch about needing heroes to save his country, I just ignored most of it until the King said that he promised to return is to our own world, do I even want to return to the bigoted Wizarding world only to bleed my dry?, nahh, I think I'll stay here where I can live a cushy life, yup, that's the way to go.

* * *

My name is Ranma Saotome, I'm what you call a martial artist, I'm cursed by the way, if I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl, not that bad, at least I didn't get turned into a pig (Poor Ryoga), anyways I turned back into a guy when I get splashed with hot water. Enough about me, I was summoned to a different world, yes a different world, that's really unbelievable, easily one of the top ten things that has happened to me. I have been tasked to save this world along with three other teens beside me, luckily I have my training of the Anything goes martial art school to fall back on so no skin of my back. I'm not bragging or anything but I am the best of the best there is out there.

* * *

My name is Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito as my friends call me, I just finished a death game called SAO or Sword art online virtual reality game that turned into a death game. I was pretty much recovering my normal lifestyle with the help of my friends when I got summoned in a different world, really a different world with their problems, I wish they would choose someone else to do the job, I'm just after all an ordinary high school student.

* * *

My name is Issei Hyodou, I'm a person who was recently reincarnated as a devil, I'm also a sacred gear wielder, I wield the boosted gear, one of the thirteen longinus and capable to boost my strength every ten secons. Also by the way I'm a huge pervert and proud of it, I was recently watching porn that I borrowed from my friends Matsuda and Motohama. I was suddenly transported to a different world thanks to a magic circle that appeared around me, no mater, I'll make my harem here, no one can stop my dream to be a harem master.

* * *

Zed here, currently I'm abusing some info crystals that contain information about school, classes, nobles, laws and the monarchy up to the current king and history. Quite nifty it is, it only cost five gold each subject and a master info crystal for a hundred gold. It was quite a bargain so Zed bought the master info crystals, as an added bonus it contained some equal techniques that was rumored to be tried and tested for many generations. Needless to say Zed was quite ecstatic and used his profound knowledge to scour new information and useful ventures. That's when he found out that the human have summoned heroes and their names were disclosed as Harry Potter, Ranma Saotome, Kirigaya Kazuto, and Hyodou Issei

Zed was certainly shocked, those names were very familiar to him and they were all powerhouses in their own right. Knowing that he too was a monster only spelled trouble for him, he lamented the fact that the world was out to get him.

Luckily, he has bought a very powerful magical artifact more commonly known as the dark heart. Zed cackle crazily as he put his hands on the artifact and poured mana on the artifact that seems to be gleefully absorbing it.

The artifact began to glow in color and seems to be beating like a heart, it kept getting it's natural color back until there was a loud crack that made Zed and the dungeon heart disappeared in his home.


End file.
